Food Battle 2015
¿Por qué éste artículo está escrito en inglés? Porque la serie Stickhorts será en inglés y porque queremos, perra. Food Battle 2015 is the first short of the Stickshorts series. And it's a parody of the famous 'Food Battle' from Smosh. Synopsis John & Eduardo fight to the death to prove which of their favorite food is superior. Plot We see to Eduardo eating in a table, then Adam walks through the yard ground. He asks to Eduardo what is he doing, and he answers that he's eating a beef taco, the 'best food in the world'. John wonders how can be that shit a good food. Eduardo asks for his favorite food, and he answer that is the mocha donut, while he's eating one (appeared suddenly). Eduardo says that his food can do more tasks than the crap of mocha donut, and John accept the challenge by saying 'You're on!'. Then we see the guys on a table with a catalog, and Eduardo proposes the tooth paste. The guys do the challenge, and Eduardo ends with his teeth yellow, and Adam with a 'wood' teeth. Both lose. After that, Adam proposes 'gloves'. Then we see Eduardo trying to put his taco as a glove, but it breaks. Adam tries it, and he achieve it. But after put 'em on, the cold break his gloves. Adam wins. Third challenge, Eduardo proposes a camera. Adam tries it first, and he can see the world through his taco, like on Windows 10 Mobile. Then, Eduardo does it, and he achieve it, he can see the world from the same way. Both win. After that, Adam says that if they do a speed lever. Eduardo says that's ok, and then they do it. In his car, Adam puts the donut on the speed lever place, and he moves it, but it doesn't work, then he crashes the car. Eduardo tries it, he does the same, and the taco works, and he goes through the way in that they've taked pictures before. Eduardo wins. Eduardo, after the challenge, proposes an electronic cigarrette. Adam does a shitty joke about it, but they do it. First, we see Eduardo doing it, successfully. Then we see Adam tryin' it, but the donut set on fire. Adam loses. Adam, after the accident, he decides that they can do an eraser, Eduardo says crap about it, and then they do it. First we see Eduardo erasin' an paper, and he does it successfully. Then, Adam tries it, but he stains the paper with the mocha of his donut. Eduardo wins... for the third time in a row. We see the guys on the table, and Adam point at the 'comb' icon on the catalog, and then we see Eduardo combing his hair with his taco, and it works. Adam does the same but it didn't change too much, at least has a beautiful smell. It's a tie. After that, Eduardo says that he'll defeat Adam's donut when his taco be a pet. Adam says that he does it 'cause he never had a pet. Eduardo says that he had a pet in 2008, but that it was with him just for 1 week, Adam says that it's a prove of that he's goin' down. We see Adam takin' care of his donut, as a responsable owner. Eduardo, by the other way, he let's his taco fly, but it drops and it dies. Adam wins. The final challenge: A snorkel. Adam proposes it, Eduardo says that he'll win 'cause the snorkel's are maded of cow's beef, and Adam doesn't know what to say, they'd jump right in, but Eduardo still says crap. Finally, they jump into the challenge, and Eduardo does it first, he stays inside the pool for a couple of seconds, 'till he starts to choke. After, goes Adam. He succesfully does it, but he finds a shark. Anyways, he survived! He comes out of the pool, lookin' for Eduardo, but he doesn't answer. Then he see him dead on the pool. The screen turns black, and the music plays. Then, we see to the announcer guy, announcin' that Adam just won, and he says that he'll go watch 'Back to the Future' and drink a 'Pepsi Perfect'. The announcer asks if he can come, and Adam says: "NO!!!". And that's how the short ends. Characters *Johnathan *Eduardo *Announcer guy Trivia *This is the first episode of a new series called Stickshorts. *This is a spin-off from Stickmania, called Stickshorts, where they'll be doing parodies or announcements. Like a Stickmania 2nd channel. *This series is gonna be entirely in English. *The first episode of this series, is a parody of the Smosh's Food Battle. Specifically, the Food Battle 2006. *It's the first production of Tooneishon and UF that's completely on English. *The episode was written on September 19, before the 'Thanks' premiere. *The episode started its production on September 19, and ended on December 23, new record! Errors *When Eduardo eats his beef taco, his body disappears and the chair get a white color. Video/complete episode The episode hasn't premiered yet, get back later! Gallery Well, the episode has been premiered, but we haven't added a fuck here.